<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clear skies by neon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447742">clear skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon'>neon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Zack Fair Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Outside there was a clear sky, and within Cloud there was a pull to go and see. So he got on his bike, and drove past the city perimeter into the scarred country.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone already stood on the cliff, when Cloud looked up at his destination from the back of Fenrir.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clear skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of Zakkura feelings after watching Crisis Core for the first time. ;^; This drabble was written in a couple hours, just to get those feelings out, and to dip my toes in this pairing.</p><p>(Also, excuse me for having no idea what fandom or what tags to put with this.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside there was a clear sky, and within Cloud there was a pull to go and see. So he got on his bike, and drove past the city perimeter into the scarred country.</p><p>Someone already stood on the cliff, when Cloud looked up at his destination from the back of Fenrir.</p><p>He frowned, but smoothly lilted to a higher speed, rear tire kicking up dust from the trail vanishing behind.</p><p>Light glaring off the bare cliffs and ground made it hard to see any more details than a silhouette still, when Cloud reached the top of the ledge. He tapped out the bike's kickstand with his boot and dismounted, sliding a sword from its storage and into one of his sheaths before he approached the figure.</p><p>Cloud had to have been noticed coming. Still, the man kept his back to him, like he wasn’t worried. Something about his stance told Cloud it was confidence, not stupidity. He could manage to spot a trained fighter, even if he hadn’t already made out the scratched armor he wore.</p><p>From behind, Cloud took the stranger in. Tall, was really the first noticeable thing about him. Both his palms were resting on his hips, scenery shining through the bend in each arm. His dark head was bowed slightly. Probably he was looking at the uncommon sword embedded in the ground, where the uncommon yellow flowers spread in a wide patch across the dirt.</p><p>Cloud noticed the man was standing back, keeping at the edge of the ring. Maybe he had a sense of respect, whoever he was.</p><p>The man dropped his arms, making Cloud snap back to alertness. He was turning away from the cliff toward Cloud. When they faced one another, he stopped.</p><p>The vaulted sky beyond the cliff, behind where he stood, was an incredible blue. And so were his eyes.</p><p>It wasn’t possible.</p><p>"How…" Zack breathed. Then laughed, the astounding ring of it bouncing against the cliffs to fill the air. "Cloud! Is it really—"</p><p>He ran to where Cloud was motionless. Collided so hard, both sets of their soles skid across the dirt, his complete hold on Cloud what kept them from toppling over.</p><p>"You’re okay! But how…?!"</p><p>That was Cloud’s line. Only a whisper passed his lips, though. "Z…ack…"</p><p>Numbness was all he felt, seeping into him like chilling rain. He told himself it couldn’t be real. But the sky was clear. And Zack felt real, everywhere his body pressed along Cloud’s. Everywhere warm, and beating and. Alive.</p><p>Zack was alive.</p><p>And trembling. The warble in his voice told Cloud he was crying. The relief in his tears was palpable. Soaking into Cloud, until he could starkly feel everything.</p><p>"I can’t believe it… Cloud… you’re okay…"</p><p>Cloud finally got a grip on himself. Got a grip on Zack, returning his embrace with such force they jostled in place. He steadied them, taking on Zack’s sagging weight without letting him go. <em>How</em> didn’t matter. If Zack was here, Cloud wasn’t going to waste any more time dilly-dallying.</p><p>"Yeah," Cloud answered. "I was saved, thanks to you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@highfivestrife (nsfw)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>